Ladies Who Lunch
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Part Two in a Series: Office Politics. Human AU. Thor and Loki invite the boss's wife back to their place for a very special show. Voyeurism. M/M Explict. Daddy Kink with light Dom/Sub. Pure Smut. Plot/what plot?


Mrs. Amanda Evans was in love. She was in love with her husband's underling, Loki Laufeyson, and Mr. Laufeyson's husband Thor. She, and Evelyn, Debra, and Tabitha always looked forward to shopping trips with Thor. Of course, none of them dared go on a shopping trip with just Thor. It would lead to gossip, jealousy, and speculation not just from their husbands but from each other. No, it was unspoken but agreed, they only spent time with Thor as a group doing wifely activities outside the home.

"How can that gorgeous man be gay?" Debra said after Thor left to use the bathroom.

"I don't know. It's not fair. I can see why Loki is gay, but he's gorgeous too. God what I would give to watch them." Amanda said.

"Watch them? You mean…fucking?" Evelyn asked.

"Screw watching, I want to be in the middle." Tabitha said. They all giggled. Thor returned and they resumed their meal.

"Ah, where were we?" Thor said.

"You were telling us about your newest art piece." Tabitha said.

"Yes! I finished it just yesterday. Perhaps after we are done here you will all follow me back to my workshop to see it?"

"Oh, I can't! I have to pick up Bobby from the pre-school and take him to get his shots." Tabitha said, practically pouting.

"I'm out too." Evelyn said. "The real estate agent is coming this afternoon."

"I can go." Amanda said.

"Me too." Debra said.

"Excellent!" Thor said. There was something wolfish and sinister in Thor's smile. Something Amanda had only seen a handful of times when Thor was with Loki. She immediately felt suspicious. Now that Thor and Loki were a well-known couple at the company, Thor would often pop by the office when Loki was working late, either with dinner, flowers, or some other thoughtful thing. At the dinner parties she and her husband hosted in their home Thor and Loki would often make excuses to sneak away from the table to kiss each other in the hallway. Amanda always made sure to find a way to peek at them being intimate, even if just for a second.

They would return to the dinner table with swollen red lips and eye fuck one another. It grossed out Amanda's husband to no end, but it allayed any fears or suspicions he might have about either of them being alone with his wife. Anytime there was a dinner party with them, Amanda was always horny after and eager to jump her husband's bones. There was just something about the way they would look at each other throughout dinner. Like they were having a silent conversation about sucking each other's dicks.

The group left the restaurant and split up. Thor and the two ladies hailed a cab to head to his and Loki's home. They arrived at the apartment building and rode it up to the 27th floor. The apartment had originally been a spacious three-bedroom home, but they'd had it renovated into a one-bedroom apartment with a very large art studio. The décor of Thor and Loki's apartment always surprised Amanda. It had an old world charm to it, and for some reason she always expected the style to be more modern.

"It's in here." Thor said, with a dark undertone. The ladies walked into the room to gaze upon the bronze statue. Far from some stately personification of a politician, it reminded Amanda of Saint Theresa on Fire. It was Loki, naked. Save for a cloth covering his tender bits. The statue wasn't standing but flat on its back with its arms out like a crucified orgasmic offering. It was as though Thor has sculpted Loki at the height of his pleasure. The back slightly arched, the eyes looking out and yet unfocused, the pupils blown wide. The mouth slightly parted to take in a breath and the brow furrowed. Loki's hair, which was depicted as much longer than it is in real life, pooled under his head like a loose ball of silk threads dipped in molten metal. It was romantic. One knee was bent up in the air with a foot on the ground as if bracing against a mattress…or an altar. It was so sensual. Thor had taken great care to carve every detail of every little muscle on Loki's body. Not that Amanda knew Loki's body so intimately, but she felt she did now.

"Thor…it's beautiful." Amanda said in awe. Debra was in awe too, but she also felt a little dirty seeing it and knowing the man who was the subject. Amanda gazed at it with hungry eyes. She reached out to touch a knee, and if she didn't know better, she'd swear it felt warm and alive.

"Loki will be home any minute. He took off from work early. Today is our anniversary. We are celebrating tonight." Thor said.

"Oh, well we should go then." Debra said, taking Thor's statement as a polite was of asking them to leave.

"No I want to stay! I would love to hear what Loki thinks about his own statue." Amanda said. Thor looked Amanda up and down with a sinister smile. Amanda was a very attractive woman. Debra blanched when she saw it.

"Um Amanda, I'm sure Thor and Loki would like to be alone on their wedding anniversary." Debra said.

"No, no. She is more than welcome to stay. You are too." Thor said sounding casual but there was a palpable tension in the room. She tugged on Amanda's arm who was still analyzing the sculpture up close.

"Amanda don't you think we should be getting home? Don't you need to make Bob his dinner?"

"Oh please, Bob won't be home for hours, but you go. I want to talk art with the boys." Amanda said. Debra made a face at her to subtly get her attention, but it didn't register with Amanda. She didn't want it to.

"Well, alright then. You two take care now." Debra said in an accusatory tone. She turned and walked slowly towards the front door, glancing back more than once to see if Amanda was coming before finally leaving. In the hallway, she bumped into Loki.

"Debra! Hello darling how are you? Leaving so soon?" Loki said.

"I…yes. But Amanda stayed behind, with Thor, in your apartment." She said a little too sweetly.

"Ah yes, the new art piece. What did you think?"

"It was…erotic. I have say good for you, by the way. Your suits don't do you justice." Debra said. Loki feigned a blush.

"Oh well thank you. Are you sure you have to leave?"

"I…yes. I need to go. Tell Amanda to text me when she leaves if you would. I need to ask her something later." Debra said.

"Of course." Loki said, giving her a warm smile before entering his home and shutting the door. He removed his jacket and hung it up before removing his tie. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Darling?" Loki called out.

"In here love." Thor yelled back. Loki grinned. Amanda was in there and of all the ladies he'd befriended she was the one that leered at them the most. It was perfect. Thor's gift to him for their anniversary was going as planned.

"Well hello there. I see you have seen Thor's new work." Loki said and he gave Amanda a shallow hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"I have. It is so beautiful!"

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Loki said with a naughty smile. Amanda blushed at that.

"Well…yes." Amanda said. Thor came behind Loki, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and nuzzling his neck. Loki leaned into Thor and tilted his head back to kiss him. One of Thor's hands skimmed down lower and cupped Loki's cock brazenly in front of Amanda. Thor broke the kiss and locked eyes with her. They were narrow and full of intent. Amanda gulped.

"Loki and I have been meaning to ask you something Amanda. It's our wedding anniversary today and Loki has a specific fetish I want to indulge him in."

"Fetish?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes." Thor said, licking at Loki's earlobe.

"I can't! I'm married." Amanda said feeling very wrong. She loves Bob. She does. She doesn't want to throw that all away on a threesome with two gay guys. No matter how hot they are.

"We're not asking you to cheat Amanda." Loki said. "I've always wanted to make love with a live audience. You wouldn't be involved at all. You would only sit and quietly watch, fully clothed. No touching of any kind would be permitted on your part."

"We've seen the way you look at us. And if you're worried about your husband, just think about how desperate you'll be when you leave our apartment. I reckon Bob will get the fucking of his life tonight when you get home. Wouldn't you like to see us fuck? You'll get to see everything. Wouldn't you like to see Loki bent over and riding my cock?"

"I suck his dick too." Loki said. "Don't tell me you haven't imagined me on my knees with my head bobbing in his lap?"

"I…I shouldn't." Amanda said. Her pupils were completely dilated. Thor gripped Loki's hips and jerked them back, so he could feel Thor's erection through their clothes. Thor attacked Loki's neck again for moment before turning his wolf gaze back at Amanda.

"Wouldn't you love to see me make him into my bitch? He likes it rough Amanda. He loves it when I spank him and pull his hair. I'll pound his ass so hard and you'll get to see all of it. You can even have your face up close to our genitals and watch me thrust in. I'll even pull out and let you see what he looks like inside, so full of my come."

"Oh God!" Amanda cried out, her panties damp from all the dirty talk.

"Come with us." Loki said, reaching and taking her hand. He led her back to their bedroom. He pulled out a nice chair and placed it right next to the bed. He guided her to her seat before returning to Thor's arms.

"Here are the rules: You cannot touch us or touch yourself. We would prefer your silence though some shocked gasps are expected." Thor said. Loki was already removing his clothing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Amanda had been curious about Loki's body. He was always completely covered with long sleeved white collar shirts. The statue in the studio was perfect to the last detail. Loki was gorgeous. Then she saw Thor. He was so large, so built, so yummy. He was tanned everywhere and next to Loki they were complete opposites. Loki's lithe frame molded into Thor's like a key fitting a lock. Amanda admired their meat. Both men were well endowed, but Thor, Thor's was porn star large.

The men stood there kissing, their stiff cocks brushing together, poking each other in the belly. Suddenly Thor grabbed Loki's head and pushed him down to his knees. Loki turned to look back at Amanda with a hooded lustful smile and then engulfed Thor's length with his lips.

"Ooh, good boy. Suck Daddy's cock. Mmm…yes. Perhaps I'll come to the office and bend you over your boss's desk." Thor said looking at Amanda as he gripped Loki's hair with an iron fist. "My sweet little bitch loves drinking my come doesn't he?" Loki deep throated Thor in response to the question. His throat and mouth stretched impossibly wide to take it all in. Thor held onto Loki's head and thrust forward and brutally face fucked him. He came with a roar into Loki's esophagus and pulled out quickly to let the man breath. Loki gasped and choked, panting for a moment.

"I think you've earned a reward for that. Get on the bed darling." Thor said. Loki climbed up on all fours and jut his ass into the air just like Thor trained him to do. It was only then that Amanda noticed that there was something poking out of Loki's ass. What the hell was that? Thor climbed up behind Loki and pulled on the little ring. Loki's tight little hole fought to keep whatever it was inside.

"How many times did you masturbate at work today?"

"Three." Loki said. He was grateful for the private single bathrooms at the office. The vibrating plug in his ass had been merciless on his prostate. His coworker Tim had seen him sporting wood multiple times today. It delighted Loki to horrify the man like that. Thor had called in Loki's hard-on with his cellphone and Loki had been forbidden to remove the device himself. The ring of muscle finally relented and Thor pulled out a massive plug that had to be three inches wide at its widest point.

"Amanda, come look." Thor said. Amanda's cunt throbbed at the order. She rose from her seat and leaned over. Thor hooked a finger inside Loki's gaping hole to keep it stretched wide. "Isn't he beautiful. He's so velvety inside. He can take a power pounding better than any lover I've ever had. After I'm done playing with his asshole I'm going to fuck his brains out and come deep inside him. Then I'm going to put that plug back in and keep my seed there."

"Daddy please, my cock hurts." Loki begged.

"You'll come when I allow it." Thor barked. Amanda sat back down quickly to put much needed pressure on her lady parts. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs tightly together. It wasn't nearly enough. Thor leaned down and started eating Loki's ass. His tongue dipped down to lick his dangling sack.

"Ugh! Daddy! Please suck my dick!"

"No. You'll come like a woman tonight, like a good little bitch. You are my bitch aren't you?"

"Yes Daddy! I'm your sweet bitch! I'm a good boy!"

"Good. I expect my bitch to suck my dick on command anytime, anywhere. Being my bitch has rewards." Thor resumed eating Loki's ass, making the pale man wail in need. Thor spanked him repeatedly on his left cheek until it reddened to a pleasing shade. Thor massaged the cheek then, kneading the flesh hungrily. He leaned over and pulled a tiny dildo out the night stand. It was a clit rocket with a slender shaft and a bulbous tip. He slid it into Loki and turned it on. He aimed it straight at Loki's prostate and started making small circular motions. Loki screamed from the stimulation.

"Are you going to come Loki?"

"Yes Daddy! Please! Please let me come!"

"In ten seconds, you will come on my command and not before. Ten, nine, eight…" Thor counted down. Amanda felt she was counting down with Loki and would come when he did. Her grip on the chair's armrest was white knuckled and she was biting her lip like a dog's chew toy. "…three, two, one."

"AHHHH!" Loki cried as his cock squirted a steady hot stream of jizz onto the bedspread. Amanda cried out too as her cunt knotted and throbbed to a crescendo. Thor looked at her with an evil expression.

"Good girl, coming on command like that. I wonder if your husband knows your secret desires to be dominated." He said. Amanda blanched. She'd never given it much thought, but now that it was out there, she wanted her sweet Bob to pull her hair and pound her ass and make her beg. Her mouth hung agape at being found out. "My cock is ready for round two. Want to see how much his asshole can stretch?" Thor asked her. She nodded dumbly as her whole body shook with need. Thor thrust into Loki, who had barely recovered from his orgasm.

Thor's ass was magnificent, undulating in a steady powerful pace. He owned Loki, possessed him. He used his body with such sadistic precision. Drenched in sweat and grunting like a beast he plowed into Loki with such power, it had to be painful. Yet Loki looked blissed out, moaning in ecstasy. Thor yanked Loki up off his elbows, pulling him to a kneeling position, but still driving his cock up inside him. He pressed his chest to Loki's back and bit his neck. He growled then, having climaxed. Loki felt the warm flood of wetness fill his cavity.

"So proud of you baby. I love you so much. Thor kissed Loki where he'd bitten him."

Loki looked over at Amanda. His hair was wet and wild. He was positively wrecked. "Thank you." Loki said to her.

"Now get out." Thor said. Amanda ran from the room. She legs were shaking. Hell, her hands were shaking and she could barely breathe. She hit the button on the elevator to take her down to the street level and walked to the very next building where she lived. She hit the button to go up and then remembered her phone. She pulled it out and texted her husband.

"Hi honey, in the mood for sex. When are you getting home? I'm thirsty for dick."

"Be there in fifteen minutes."


End file.
